Little Spark
by Miss LightningPrime
Summary: This is a short story for one of my friends. Enjoy


"Where the frag is she?" Starscream groaned as he sat up on his berth, this had been the 5th time today she had decided to hide from him. Nora the playful little femme loved playing games Starscream however...he may act like a sparkling at times but playing games? This was a total reputation ruiner for him. Thankfully they were in his berthroom where she could not go far and no one could see him. The silver seeker rubbed his helm as he scanned the darkness of his quarters making sure to go over all her favourite hiding spots.

"Stahsceam" a tiny voice made the ruby red seekers optics lock on to where the sound was coming from. He snorts at the youngling's attempts to hide behind the shower certain in his wash racks. The second she had seen him glance at her she squealed excitedly and wrapped herself up in the effort to not be caught, knowing she wouldn't come out until he found her himself Starscream gets off the berth and starts walking towards the giggling sparkling.

"Hmmm I wonder where Nora is" Starscream asked sarcastically with a hint of playfulness in his usual serious tone. The little femme began giggling louder and then a loud squeal of excitement took hold as the seeker ripped back the certain revealing the young Nora.

"Star Star!" Nora chirps happily running over to his heel like ped and hugging it.

"Found you Nora" Starscream smiles lightly picking up the femme. She sucked on his diget and cooed with a bright happy smile.

"Hungy.." Nora suddenly whimpered. Her voice instantly sympathetic as she looked up at him with lubricants starting to floor her optics.

"shhhh its alright, I will find you some energon" Starscream reassured the little femme gently stroking her back for comfort. It worked well, soon she was quiet. As soon as she stopped crying Starscream made his way back to his berth calling for Knockout to bring some formula for her.

"Afternoon commander. How's she going?" The red medic asked as he strode in with the energon on hand. The second she saw it, Nora reached out with both servos trying to grab it hungrily. She took it and was about to drink it when Starscreams took it whined about to burst with tears.

"What do you say Nora?"

"Star is the greatest!"

'...I didn't teach her that..."

"Sure you didn't..."

Both mechs laughed as Nora's words, Starscream admittedly very impressed. Gently he looks at her with his own optics to ensure she was listening.

"You say, thank you"

"...tank chu.. knocky..." Nora managed stumbling over her words

"Good girl" Starscream praised and handed her the energon. Knockout waved with a wink as he left the seekers quaters. Little sucking sounds could now be heard as Nora hungrily drank the energon down. Heading back over to the berth Starscream grabbed a data pad to work on some codes while she ate but much to his surprise she was already finished.

"stoy!"

"Story?"

"...peas" Nora begged. Starscream sighed having not much enjoyment in reading children's books but knew this would send her to sleep so he sat her in his lap and started to read.

"Once upon a time there was a little seeker called Altaria. She lived with her mother and father in a large house. One day while she was outside she found a- cu"

"Butfly!" Nora his shift start soon he decided not to argue and change the story a bit.

"...she found a butterfly and decided to chase it, she tried and tried to catch it but the sneaky...Butterfly got away over and over again. She got upset and wasn't sure what to do. Oh no what do I do? Altaria cried. I know I can ride a pony to try and catch it. Altaria tried again and success! She got it and added it to her collection."

Primus he felt like he was the worst story teller Little snoring sounds could be heard as the little femme lay in his lap fast asleep, her little diget in her mouth as she lay peacefully. Starscream grins happy she fell alseep, he was already late. using utmost caution he carried her over to her small recharging crib and tucked her in.

"Megatron will be furious..." Starscream grumbled hurrying to leave. He started to walk out the room to return to work making sure He would have Knockout check in on her later. He goes to open the door but was interrupted by a soft crying sound.

"s-star?"

"what is it?"

"...I wove you.." For the first time in a very long time Starscream spark melted. She had said he loved her, turning around with a bright happy smile he walked back over to her and kisses her helm.

"I love you too" Nora smiled happily at his response and closed her eyes as he petted her to sleep. sneaking out of the room quietly he felt a smile overcome him. she loved him. that meant more to him than anything. Somehow this little femme had found her way into the seekers spark. She was his little spark.


End file.
